


Just Like College

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: (Mostly) Anonymous Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Vaughn's first day at Hyperion. A mysterious stranger catches his eye and offers him a second welcoming orientation.</p><p>[Takes place years before the main story of TFTBL]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like College

Vaughn checked his watch for the fourth time, impatiently tapping his foot. Nerves were starting to eat away at him, more and more the longer Rhys wasn’t there. It was only his first real day on the job, and Rhys promised they’d eat lunch together and talk about their days so far. People passed, some rushing, some at leisure, but one in particular caught Vaughn’s eye.

He couldn’tve been much older than Vaughn himself. Handsome, dark skin, cropped black hair that looked just a little too perfect to be natural (coupled with a fantastic beard), and a build just enough to Vaughn’s liking that it almost made his dick twitch. And he was staring right at Vaughn. Immediately, red-faced, Vaughn looked away. The bustle of the cafeteria beside him continued.

When he dared to look up again, the perfect mysterious stranger was standing, straightening out his shirt before walking to the trashcan nearby to toss away an empty latte cup that probably cost a week of Vaughn’s starting wage. Vaughn looked away again at his feet, willing Rhys to hurry the fuck up.

The next time Vaughn looked up was to address who had just bumped into him in the crowd of people that walked by. Any words he would have said were immediately stopped when he felt fingers push a small leaflet of paper into his front shirt pocket. He was afraid he might pass out when he realized who it was. The mysterious stranger lingered just long enough for Vaughn to get a tantalizing whiff of his cologne. And then he was gone.

Vaughn waited an agonizing few moments to pass before he deemed it safe to check his pocket. His hand shook as he uncrumpled the leaflet, revealing a small message and a crudely drawn map of the mailroom hallway.

_“Let me show you around, new guy. Meet me in the mailroom hall restroom after your shift closes.”_

_\-  H_

The map showed what he assumed was a directory of the Mail sector of Helios. It wasn’t far from Accounting. Vaughn suddenly felt very, very excited. His heart pounded as he stuffed the leaflet back into his front pocket, resuming his wait for Rhys and trying to look at least halfway normal. On this inside, his mind churned with all thoughts of what could come of this. He hadn’t had anything like that happen to him since college.

Rhys showed up moments later with a healthy hankering for lunch and interaction. While Rhys talked his ear off, Vaughn had to suppress the desire to tell Rhys about the fact that he was most definitely hooking up with a handsome stranger.

* * *

 

Later

 

* * *

Vaughn nervously walked to the end of the Accounting hall, the one that merged at an intersection to the Mail hall. He stopped, staring down at the little crumple of paper, trying to figure out which restroom he was supposed to meet in. He stepped into the Mail sector, just as instructed by the map. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he looked down the hall to see a restroom closed off by ‘Out of Order’ signs. It matched the destination marker on the map perfectly. He made his way to it.

“Just like college,” Vaughn assured himself. “Just...just a quick one. He’s hot, you’re hot, it’ll be fun. Just...stay calm.” He stopped in front of the blocked off door, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed it was closed. He tried the handle. Locked. He took the note out again and looked it over, noticing further instructions on the back.

_“Knock 3 times long, 1 time short.”_

Vaughn did as he was told. Knock. Knock. Knock. He paused. Knock. The door handle hitched from the inside, then went still. Vaughn tried it, and the door opened with ease. He looked around the empty hall before ducking under the ‘Out of Order’ sign and into the restroom.

“Lock the door behind you,” the voice of the stranger said. It was deeper than Vaughn had imagined, and it went straight south. Vaughn hastily closed and locked the door, nervously making his way around the divider wall into the stall area. The stranger was leaned against the opposite wall, casually chewing on the end of a toothpick. A smile spread across his face when he laid eyes on Vaughn.

“Look at you,” he said as he sauntered over to Vaughn, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and tossing it in the general direction of a trashcan. “Glad you decided to show up. I was getting worried.” The stranger gently removed Vaughn’s glasses and set them aside on the sink top.

“Sorry, I-I got lost, and I--” Vaughn started.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” the suddenly very tall man said, leaning over Vaughn. “So, what do I call ya?”

“Vaughn,” Vaughn said shortly, desperately trying to keep his hands to himself as he gazed at the other man’s broad chest. “What do I call you?” He dared to lock their gazes. The stranger smiled again, this time, with a wink.

“Just call me Vasquez for now,” he said. Vaughn practically sighed as Vasquez’s hands made their way around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

“Vasquez...” Vaughn nearly moaned.

“That’s right,” Vasquez soothed as he rubbed Vaughn’s sides. “I’m gonna take real good care of you.” His hands slid down to Vaughn’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Vaughn gasped as Vasquez’s lips were on his neck, kissing and nipping lightly. Vaughn took the opportunity to run his hands all over Vasquez’s chest, receiving a sigh of pleasure in return. Vaughn steadily started working the buttons of Vasquez’s shirt open, his mouth practically watering at the sight of Vasquez’s bare chest. Vaughn ran his hands in the coarse black hairs all over, even daring to run his hands over Vasquez’s nipples.

“You’re a handsy little guy, aren’t ya?” Vasquez said, making a point to squeeze Vaughn’s ass harder. “Put those hands to better use.” Vaughn pulled away, confused. Vasquez rolled his eyes. “Like this.” And suddenly there was a hand on Vaughn’s crotch. He gasped in surprise, biting back a moan as the hand began to rub teasingly. Vasquez pressed his forehead against Vaughn’s, pushing Vaughn’s head back against the wall, and kissed him. The hand that wasn’t on his crotch was moved to his neck, holding him in the kiss. He kissed back, rutting his hips back against the hand that was teasing him. Vasquez broke the kiss briefly.

“C’mon, now, get those hands to work,” Vasquez said before resuming the sloppy kiss. Vaughn gingerly felt his way down Vasquez’s sides, to his hips, and forward to his dick. He placed his hand on it and gently started rubbing. He received a grunt of pleasure for his work. Vaughn felt fingers press back further between his legs, making him open them up to allow Vasquez to cup him and squeeze. Vaughn broke the kiss and let out an embarrassing whine, grabbing onto Vasquez’s shirt with that hand that wasn’t busy rubbing away.

“F-fuck...if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum in my pants. I’ll...I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Vaughn said sheepishly. Yes, this was just like college. Vasquez nodded and stood back a bit to start unbuttoning his own slacks. Vaughn did the same, letting his pants fall around his ankles and his dick bulge in his boxer briefs. He dared a comparison to Vasquez with a glance.

Exactly. Like. College.

Suddenly, Vasquez was kissing him again, only much more eager. Vaughn kissed back, trying to match the eagerness, but the hand rubbing against his dick was very distracting. He reached out and found Vasquez’s dick, all hot and very hard. Vaughn pulled away.

“We’re...this is all we’re doing, right?” he asked a bit nervously.

“Well, I, uh...definitely brought the stuff to do more,” Vasquez said. “Listen, I said I’d show you around. Consider this...a second orientation. The basics. We’ll move on to...harder things later.” Vaughn nodded and bit his lip, staring down at Vasquez’s bulge. He felt thumbs hook in the waistband of his own boxer briefs, gently sliding down and allowing his dick to pop forward. Vaughn felt his whole body light up in a blush, growing hotter as he watched Vasquez do the same to his own underwear. He was big, to say the least. Vaughn had never felt more insecure about his dick than right then.

“You’re pretty cute,” Vasquez complimented, leaning down to kiss Vaughn’s neck. “I think I’m really starting to like you.” Vaughn gave a breathy laugh.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, reaching out to take Vasquez’s dick into his hand. He stroked up and down softly, eliciting moans and sighs from Vasquez. After a good deal of stroking, Vaughn looked up at Vasquez, who was holding himself up against the wall, eyes closed and lip bit.

“Here, just...” Vasquez trailed off as he nudged Vaughn’s hands off and took matters into his own. “We both know what we like, but...not what each other likes.” Vaughn’s blush burned hotter than ever.

“Sorry...” he said and looked down.

“Not a big deal,” Vasquez assured and leaned down to kiss Vaughn’s neck again. “Better start touching yourself, though.” Vaughn whined softly as Vasquez bit down on his neck, gingerly taking his dick in his hand and giving it a few good strokes, just the way he liked it; squeezing the base, loosening on the upstroke, twisting at the head. Ah, sweet memories of college. Each of them moaned louder as they got closer to climax.

“Kiss me,” Vaughn demanded, and his wish was granted almost immediately in the form of a rough, sloppy kiss full of tongue and lips and teeth. The hands that weren’t on their dicks explored the others’ body, grabbing hair and pulling at clothes, rubbing and pinching at skin. Vaughn was the one to cum first, breaking the kiss, nearly shouting as thin white streaks made their way onto Vasquez’s chest. He was drinking in the sight of Vasquez when he was disrupted.

“If you wanna keep that shirt nice, you’ll take it off,” Vasquez panted, and Vaughn hastily, and clumsily, started unbuttoning his shirt. Vasquez’s hisses and groans were very tell tale of what was about to come. He released with a groan through his teeth, and Vaughn was very thankful to have unbuttoned his shirt in time. Lots of things had happened in college, but he was very proud to say that he’d never had that much cum on his chest.

They stood there panting, smiling, and Vasquez was the first one to make a move in cleaning up. He grabbed some nearby paper towels, wiping himself off before tucking himself in and pulling his pants up. Vaughn followed suit, only much more sluggishly in his afterglow. When he was finished, he sheepishly looked at Vasquez, who handed him back his glasses. Vaughn took them and put them back on.

“Thanks...for that, I mean--the glasses. Thanks,” Vaughn stammered. Vasquez leaned in to kiss him gently.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“You’d better believe it.”

* * *

 

Vaughn yawned as he reached into his pocket for his keys to the apartment. When he unlocked the door and shoved it open, he was greeted with the rapid tapping of Rhys’ socked feet on the carpet floor.

 **  
** “Vaughn!” Rhys called excitedly as he hurried up to Vaughn, who looked up and gave a smirk. “You will never guess what just happened to me!” Vaughn had to smother the urge to surely one-up him with an even wilder encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a sucker for Vaughn/Vasquez. I'm also a sucker for secretly-a-sex-fiend Vaughn, always looking for a wank. Since this is set at the start of Vaughn and Rhys' Hyperion careers, Vasquez isn't quite CEO yet. In fact, I imagine he's just as that stage where he's starting to get cocky in his current position, knowing he's moving up the ranks quickly, even if it is just head of the Mail sector. 
> 
> Also, his hair [middle style]: http://drbyron-art.tumblr.com/post/120139395684
> 
> I invite you to spot my puns. Good luck!
> 
> Please excuse any errors, I don't have an editor yet, and my autism makes grammar difficult sometimes. Also, excuse the formatting, I'm not used to Rich Text quite yet.


End file.
